Ravens
by Screenwriter931
Summary: Jamie Now a Freshmen at Tree Hill High. He goes through High school with the added pressure of being a Scott
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

In Tree Hill high

James walks in and walks to his locker, Madison walks over to meet him

"Madison" Hey Jamie

"Jamie" Hey Madison what up

"Madison" You ready for the game?

"Jamie" Yes, we are going all the way to state I have a legacy to live up to

"Madison" Do you feel more pressure that your dad is the head coach

"Jamie" No I don't feel any more pressure

In Karen Café

Nathan and Haley walk in

"Brooke" Here for your morning usual

"Nathan" Two of the breakfast specials

"Brooke" Coming up

Nathan and Haley sit in a booth

"Haley" You ready for tonight game?

"Nathan" The team is ready for the play offs

"Haley" That not what I asked are you ready

"Nathan" Yeah, I am ready

"Haley" Jamie was so nervous this morning he didn't even eat breakfast

"Nathan" He has got to loosen up

"Haley" He is no nerves because he is afraid of disappointing you

"Nathan" What?

"Haley" Jamie is afraid that he won't live up to you

"Nathan" I have never put pressure on him like that

"Haley" You didn't have to he did it to himself he wants to be great like you

Brooke brings over breakfast

"Haley" Thanks Brooke

Nathan and Haley eat breakfast

Back at the high school

Jamie staring at the retired jersey

The ghost of Dan appears

"Dan" You will be great you're a Scott son

And the ghost of Dan disappears

"Jamie" (says to himself) Great even more pressure

Lucas walks in

"Jamie" Uncle Lucas

"Lucas" Hey buddy

"Jamie" what are you doing here

"Lucas" Think I would miss my nephew first ever playoff game

"Jamie" Can I ask you a question but not tell dad I said this

"Lucas" sure

"Jamie" Do you believe in Ghost?

"Lucas" why do you ask?

"Jamie" Because I saw the ghost of Grandpa today, then he was gone

"Lucas" what wrong

"Jamie" all the pressure is getting to me and I don't want to disappoint or this town I have a lot riding on my shoulders to be great like dad and Grandpa

"Lucas" what about me

'Jamie" dad said you were an ok player

"Lucas" who did he tell you made the game winning three at state to win

"Jamie" You did

"Lucas" that is right buddy listen I love you buddy and I will see you tonight

"Jamie" with Peyton and Sawyer

"Lucas" yes we will all be there

Lucas leaves

Later on that night

In the locker room

"Nathan" Gentlemen tonight we start our play off run what ever happen during the season is over we start fresh this is our time to shine . Bring in it , Team comes together

"Nathan" when do we quit

"Team" Never more

Team runs out of the locker room on to the court, The game is played it is now the 4th Quarter with 30s all tied up in the huddle

"Nathan" Jamie I want you bringing the ball down the court, Andre I want you open on the wing and I want Jamie to pass it you and make a three we win the game

Jamie brings the ball up the court Andre flashes to the wing Jamie pass the ball to Andre he gets open make a three

"Announcer" Ravens Win! Now on to the next game

That night at the Scott house

Out Back Nathan sitting on the deck, Haley walks out

"Nathan" Hey

"Haley" Hey Good Game tonight

"Nathan" Thanks, where is Jamie

"Haley" He is upstairs helping Lydia with her homework

"Nathan" He is a good brother

"Haley" Yeah, he is

"Nathan" If Quentin was alive to see his brother play wow

"Haley" I wish your dad was still here he would have loved to see his Grandson play for the ravens

"Nathan "You know right before he died, I saw a glimmer of hope that he was a changed man as bad of a father he was he was a decent Grandfather

Jamie walks outside

"Jamie" Mom can I talk to dad for a minute

"Haley" sure buddy

Haley walks inside

"Jamie" I saw Grandpa today

"Nathan" when did you see Grandpa

"Jamie" I was standing in the gym looking and your and Uncle Lucas Jersey and he appeard out of nowhere and he said you will be great you are a Scott

"Nathan" Your Grandpa loved you no doubt

"Jamie" I wish he was here

"Nathan" in some strange was I wish he was still here he may have been a horrible father, but he was getting it right as a Grandfather.

To Be Contiuned


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Karen café

Jamie walks in and sits up at the counter

"Brooke" There is my favorite Scott boy

"Jamie" Hey Brooke

"Brooke" what wrong you had a great game last night 14 points 3 rebounds

"Jamie" I don't know I didn't think it would be this hard being a Scott

"Brooke" so you feel like if you don't live up to Nathan you are letting the whole town down

"Jamie" In away yes

"Brooke" Don't let them get to you are an amazing young man and you are going to rule the world one day How about a milk shake

"Jamie" sounds good and it's the added pressure of dad as my coach

"Brooke" can I tell you a secret

"Jamie" sure

'Brooke" You have a way better 3 then your dad

"Jamie" Really?

"Brooke" Your dad was terrible at 3 that is what Lucas was good at

"Jamie" Lucas made the three that won state

"Brooke" Yeah, he did

"Jamie" That was also the night he declared his love for Peyton

"Brooke" who told you that

"Jamie" Peyton

"Brooke" well its true don't ever end up in a high school love triangle it never works out well

"Jamie" Thanks for the tip

Jamie heads out

"Brooke" where are you headed

"Jamie" The river court

James leaves he arrives at the river court

Running up and down making layups shooting around

At the Scott House

Nathan working in his office , Haley walks in

"Haley" Have you seen Jamie?

"Nathan" yeah, he said he was going to the river court

"Haley" did you know he is failing history

"Nathan" what that is impossible he said was doing fine in school

"Haley" He can't play Friday night his History teacher just emailed and said when he asked to turn in grades Thursday night he has to turn in Jamie 55 in the class and you have to bench him I know you are his father but you can't show a double standard to Jamie because if another kid was failing you would have to bench them

Jamie walks in

"Haley" James Lucas Scott come here

Jamie walks in the study

"Jamie" Hi mom

"Haley" You are falling history?

"Jamie" Dad is the coach I can still play

"Nathan" James you are benched until that Grade comes up

"Jamie" dad that is not fair

"Nathan" That is not fair how about you let your grade slip and not tell us I mean your mom that you need help

"Jamie" I thought you were my side

"Nathan" I can't show favorites, so I must bench you like everyone else

"Jamie" I hate you

James runs upstairs in his room

"Haley" You are doing the right thing

"Nathan" Am I

"Haley" I will go talk to Mr. Larkin and see about getting his grade up

"Nathan" ok right now we need to figure what going on inside his head

"Haley" ok

Nathan walks upstairs into Jamie room

"Nathan" Jamie what is going on

"Jamie" Nothing is going on

"Nathan" something is going on you get good grades

"Jamie" I am tired of all the whispers

"Nathan" whispers?

"Jamie" How about how I am Nathan Scott son and how I have to carry on the family Legacy

"Nathan" what would be

"Jamie" when a state title and have a baby before I graduate High school

"Nathan" Don't listen to them just ignore them ok because you are a Scott that is a fact but you have nothing to live up to

"Jamie" What if I want to

"Nathan" That is your choice and your choice alone because I promise you if you win 4 state titles or zero you are still my son and that is all that matters ok buddy, I love you

"Jamie" I love you too dad

"Nathan" Now get to studying

Nathan walks downstairs

"Haley" How is he?

"Nathan" He is ok? I guess he says that he tired of all the whispers about how he is a scott and ask him when he is going to have his first child and how many state titles is he going to win

"Haley" He needs to just ignore everyone

"Nathan" that is what I told him

"Haley" Good

"Nathan" Because yes, he is a Scott, but he shouldn't have to deal with the pressure of being a Scott

"Haley" I agree but he is a Scott and he must decide what he wants to do and how he wants to Carry the name

"Nathan" It was easy to tell him when he was little how great the Scott name was, I just didn't prepare him for the added pressure of carrying the name

"Haley" and you will help him because you know the same pressure

"Nathan" Yeah and trust me I will never go all Dan Scott on him

"Haley" Thank you because I would have to slap you upside your head if you treated Jamie like Dan treated you

"Nathan" Where is Lydia

"Haley" Peyton picked her up about an hour ago

"Nathan" I see what you want to do

"Haley" I promised Brooke I would come in and relieve her

"Nathan" ok I love you

Haley walks out the front door, Jamie walks downstairs

"Jamie" dad

"Nathan" yeah

"Jamie" can we talk

"Nathan" Yeah what on your mind

"Jamie" Grandpa

"Nathan" what about Grandpa

"Jamie" why he was so mean to you and you're not mean like him

"Nathan" Grandpa dan was trying to relive his glory days through me and I am not I would never treat you the way Grandpa treated me ok if you win a state title you win one if not its ok buddy but I want you to be the best James Lucas Scott you can be and become a good man and you are well on your way to becoming that ok buddy no matter what happens on that court you are still my son and I love you .

To Be Continued


End file.
